She was worth waiting for
by Tigoldbitties
Summary: 4.01 Post-ep. Sam waited for Andy? One-shot.


**Hello, hello, hello.**

**First off, thank you to 'svugirl' for giving me the idea, helping me with the grammar and writing the fic, and supporting and encouraging me. Couldn't thank you enough! **

**Secondly, HOW AMAZING WAS THE PREMIERE OH MY GOD I DIED A LITTLE! Although I want to un-see all the Marlo stuff, it was still so amazing!**

**And yes, 'Saved' is coming, but it won't be for a while. I'm going to wait until after my tests and exams so I can focus more on the fic.**

**Enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

There she was.

Andy McNally. Her being was less than a metre away from him. He felt relieved. Mostly because he hadn't seen her in 6 months, but he was extremely happy. After the initial shock, it was hard to keep the smile off his face, until he remembered Collins standing right next to her.

Sam was speechless for the moment. Different hair, but otherwise she was the same as she was before she left.

If it was possible, she looked even more beautiful.

"Hi." She said softly.

Sam swallowed, before slightly nodding his head a few times. "Hi. How was your trip?" He asked hoarsely.

"Good."

He nodded. "How are you?"

"Great." She told him with small smile. The tiredness in her voice could be heard a mile away. The relief was evident on her face. "It's good to see you."

"Glad to have you back." He said honestly.

"Me too." She almost whispered, before taking a step and crashing into his arms.

She wrapped her slim arms tightly around his torso and smothered her face in his neck. His body felt so familiar under hers.

Without hesitation, Sam wrapped his arms around her shoulders, stroking her hair lovingly. He pulled her as close as he could without morphing their bodies together.

To have her in his arms again was...

He couldn't even begin to put words together. After all this time, she still made him feel feelings he'd never felt before. Just having her here made him remember how stupid he was, and how much he wished he could take back all the pain he caused both of them, her especially.

She didn't want this moment to end. She finally felt safe for the first time in 6 months. All the crap she and Nick went through, all the times she was scared, all the times she shed a tear because she missed him went away when she was finally in his arms.

Neither had noticed Nick was still standing next to them until he cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows.

Andy took a step back and gave Sam a slight grin, before side stepping him and walking out of the building.

Nick gave Sam a knowing glance while Sam clapped his hand on Nick's back, the smirk on Sam's face not even close to disappearing.

* * *

"I think he's in the kitchen." Traci said with a telling smile.

Andy furrowed her brow and let out a relieved "Okay."

"Okay." Traci repeated.

A small 'thank you' left Andy's lips as she walked out of the D's office, smiling to herself at the familiarity of 15th division. She turned the familiar corners, and walked the familiar hallway before coming to a stop at the doorway of the kitchen, and there he stood alone.

Sam.

Her Sam.

He looked good. He looked really, really good actually. He'd definitely kept himself fit and looked a lot cleaner and healthier than he did before she left.

She watched him play with the drawers near the coffee machine while sipping his drink. He looked like he was thinking.

What about? She wished she knew.

After watching him for a few seconds she decided she looked like a stalker, so she made herself visible.

"Hey." She said casually, cringing after she realised how un-casual it actually sounded. He jumped in surprise and looked at her with wide eyes before quickly shaking his head and chuckling. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said softly with a shrug. "Just really happy you're back."

"Me too." She repeated her words from before. Andy decided to take a few steps closer, so she was arms length away from him. She looked back at the ground and took a large breath before bringing her eyes up to his. "I would've come."

Sam nodded, knowing exactly what she was talking about. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry I didn't." She said sincerely, tears already starting to form in her eyes. Sam immediately shook his head and reached out to her shoulder.

"Don't do that." He almost pleaded. "No crying, alright?" He slid his hand down her arm and grabbed hold of her hand as tightly as he ever had. "I understand why you went. I really do. Do I wish you had stayed?" He asked. "Of course I do. But that's me being selfish. You had to go for _you_." Sam tugged on her hand to make sure she was listening to every word he was saying. "I'm not angry, or upset that you left. I really screwed up, and just hearing me say what I'm gonna do to make it better means nothing until I do it."

"You were grieving over Jerry and I didn't give you space." She said. "I know why you did what you did."

"I shouldn't have pushed you away." He almost whispered. "I wish I had never pushed you away." Sam's eyes dropped to their shoes.

He would do anything to go back to that day. He wouldn't have broken things off, he would've asked for her help. He wished he'd let her in and let her see that he was hurting more than he was letting on. He knew that she'd been able to make it better.

"What's done is done, right?" Andy asked with a small shrug.

Sam nodded and looked into her perfect eyes. "I'm done keeping score."

Andy agreed with a small nod. "Just...Being away from you for that long really put everything in perspective for me. I mean, me just leaving like that?" She scoffed at herself. "What if you'd decided I wasn't enough and you went and...Got another girlfriend or something?" She rambled, pulling her hand from Sam's grip and running it through her hair. "That's what kept me up at night almost all the time and-''

Suddenly, Sam's lips were on hers. He needed her to stop talking, and her lips just looked really, really good. He longed to have his lips on hers again. To feel the softness that he'd missed so much. This, right now, felt right.

Andy let out a small whimper and lightly shut her eyes. The kiss was a very welcome surprise.

When Sam pulled back he rested his forehead against hers and whispered against her lips. "Never."

When she didn't show up at The Penny, he knew he was going to wait for her to be ready. Then, when he found out she was at Project Dakota, he still knew he was going to wait for her.

She was it for him.

She was worth waiting for.

**And there you go. Hopefully it put a smile on some people's faces. If only it did happen like this, but oh well. **

**Let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
